


Some Beach

by CCA03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FML, Fix-It, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCA03/pseuds/CCA03
Summary: Jack gives the Winchesters a gift. Fixing Episode 15X20  FIX IT FELIX!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Some Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't own the boys…but man, I tell you the first time I win the lottery…oh yeah, I'm buying them, and we bout to live on a farm together….(this sounds creepy, never mind DELETE)
> 
> Author Notes: I was watching an episode and completely forgot that Dean Winchester had said something about retiring before. So, of course, I'm sitting there sulking in my mood about the whole ending of the series and decided….argh you know what would be great…and here we are, another stupid little fix the episode fic. Hopefully, nobody has written something similar…if you did, sorry…had no idea yours is probably better. 
> 
> On with the show!

* * *

"Before I forget, I fixed something. Call it a gift. I think you'll appreciate it more than anyone else." Jack smiled at the Winchester brothers. Then without another word, Jack turned around and began walking away, slowly disappearing into thin air. 

"What do you think he meant by that?" Sam asked, looking to his big brother for clarification. 

"Beats the hell out of me." Dean was feeling just as perplexed by Jack's ominous words. 

It would be days before the brothers would truly understand the meaning of Jack's words until other hunters started calling them. Their phones would start ringing off the hook and would not stop as hunters such as Jody, Bobby, Donna, Charlie all coming to grips with what had transpired over the last few months. But the biggest surprise was the report that all monsters had vanished off the face of the earth. It was finally clear as to what Jack meant that day. His present to them and why they would appreciate it the most. Jack had rid the entire world of monsters. It was precisely how it should have been from the beginning. Nothing to hunt. Nothing to fear in the darkness of nights. No vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, windigos, ghouls, or pesky witches. The only remaining memory of them was that of the hunters who hunted them and retained the souvenirs of battle scars not only on their bodies but on their psyche. 

The only creature that anyone had to fear out there now was that of humans themselves. The world was about as safe as it could get. The two famous hunters that had made a living of hunting things and saving people now were officially out of business. 

If anyone deserved a happy ending, it was the two Winchester brothers. They both had been to hell and back, literally. Had fought God himself and won, and now it was their turn to have peace and be left alone. To be able to grow old and live their lives, how they always dreamed of it. 

"So, Dean. Now that you officially out of work, what do you plan to do next?" Dean smiled at Sam. A real genuine twinkle in his eye and his whole energy had shifted, something Sam hadn't seen in a long time in his older brother. Something Sam realized, how much he deeply missed. Before, everything weighed so heavily on their souls that it took something out of them each time a hit would come at them. 

"How about a road trip, Sammy?" 

(Somewhere Warm) 

Dean was looking down at feet in the sand. The warmth on his skin. The sun was somehow having the ability to warm up his entire soul. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. He sat there in the lawn chair just listening to the waves of the mighty surf as it came in and out. Dean Winchester never knew what it was like to feel at peace, but if this what it felt like, Dean was ready to have a vast double dosage of it. The feeling of no longer having the entire weight of the world on his shoulders felt like such a burden had been lifted he didn't even know he carried until he was sitting in the lawn chair with his toes in the sand. 

For once, it was nice not to have to look over his shoulder, wondering when the next vampire would take a stab at him or his brother. To be able to go to bed at night and not worry that somebody would get the drop on them because they dared to let their guard down for just one second to allow their human bodies to rest and recover. 

Though to be honest with himself, he would never be truly fine. He would always have that basic instinct to watch out for Sammy and ready for whatever was coming their way, even though that was the gift Jack had given them. They would never have to. He heard Sam walking up and sitting down next to him. 

"That tan starting to look good." A small smile came to his lips as Dean kept his eyes closed. 

"Dean?" Popping open one eye, he looked over at Sam. 

"What do we do next, like, where do we go after this?" 

Dean turned his head and closed his eye again, shaking his head. "Sammy, whatever we desire. All I know right now is, this is a pretty good damn start, don't you think?" 

"Yeah….we could always open a bar down here." 

Dean's eyes shot open, and he looked at Sam with excitement. 

"Don't you tease me, Sammy." 

Dean always wanted to own a bar. Sam smiled, knowing he had struck the right chord. 

"No, will call it something maddening like Castiel's Place, or Roadhouse Winchesters. Either way,...I say we make a toast of it." Sam holding out his beer glass to his brother with a smile. 

"To retirement." 

"To retirement." Dean repeated back. They both took a sip of their beers and turned and looked back at the water coming and going. 

They had fought against the ridiculous odds and won. Jack had indeed given them the best present anyone could ever think to give. Peace. 

_Dean Winchester: Mm. Yeah. This. (holds up a beer) A whole lot of this. But on a beach somewhere, you know? Can you imagine? You, me, Cas, toes in the sand, couple of them little umbrella drinks. Matching Hawaiian shirts, obviously. Some hula girls. Sam Winchester: You talking about retiring? You?Dean Winchester: If I knew the world was safe? Hell, yeah. And you know why? 'Cause we freaking earned it, man. (SEASON 13X23)_

~FINIS~

**Author's Note:**

> …Thanks everyone for the kind words on "The One That Got Away." I'm glad I'm not the only one not processing it yet. I'm doing better. Now I'm just in denial, which has worked my entire life, so yeah, that's where I'm at now lol.


End file.
